


Heartbreak Girl

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Panic Attack, Stiles can sing, the talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia predicts the death of a student on the night of the talent show. Scott convinces Stiles to enter the talent show in order to keep an eye on that student. The problem is, Stiles' only talent is singing, and maybe he chose a song that hits too close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TeenWolf/Stydia drabble ever. I just watched the entire show in 10 days, and fell in love with Stydia.  
> This was inspired by the song Heartbreak Girl by 5 seconds of summer, but the one I had in mind while writing is the [Troy Sivan cover.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhz0gmYlApE)

> “This is a stupid idea!” Stiles exclaimed to his best friend.
> 
> They were standing backstage in the school’s theatre, listening to Greenberg’s lousy excuse for a standup comedy performance. 
> 
> Stiles was sweating from places he never knew possible to sweat from, and Scott was just standing there looking around, keeping an eye on some student.
> 
> “It’s not stupid! Plus, you don’t even have to be good!” Scott said, not even looking at his best friend.
> 
> “You’re not the one getting humiliated in front of the entire school! _Including_ Lydia!” Stiles snarled.
> 
> Allison was making rounds, checking that everything was safe, for now. He kept watching her, trying to distract himself from the inevitable. _Why did Lydia have to predict Josh’s death on the night of the talent show?!_
> 
> “Greenberg! Get off the stage!” coach Bobby shouted, and everyone in the theatre burst out laughing, which shook Stiles’ out of his daze.
> 
> He swallowed hard, rubbing his hands together nervously, as he watched Greenberg return defeated. He was ready to run away, it was his turn next and he was far from ready. Before he could even make a plan coach’s whistle startled him.
> 
> “Stilinski! Get on stage already!” coach shouted in Stiles’ ear.
> 
> The nervous teenager swallowed hard, and slowly walked out on stage, as if he was walking to his death. 
> 
> “This is gonna be a disaster. I owe you some wolfsbane shoved up your ass,” he snarled at his best friend before he was completely out of ear shot.
> 
> The theatre was full, his dad was in the front row, with Melissa next to him. She gave him a motherly smile, trying to nudge him on.
> 
> Stiles stood behind his keyboard, which was set up by other students, and he cracked his knuckles. There was a dead silence, the kind that you hear in graveyards. Instinctively his eyes went searching for Lydia, and he found her in Jackson’s arms, laughing at something he was whispering in her ear.
> 
> Stiles faltered for a minute, his fingers hovering over the keys of the instrument, and Jackson shouted, “come on, _Stinkinski_!” which caused a laughing spree around the theatre.
> 
> He looked back down at Melissa, and he saw her smiling at him, so he played the first note, and tried to sing. His voice came out sounding like a goat being strangled, and everyone was laughing again.
> 
> Stiles could feel his heart pounding. He could feel the world closing down on him, and the breath leaving his lungs. He glanced down at Lydia and she was smiling at him and nodding, as if to encourage him to go on.
> 
> Suddenly everything felt better, and he started singing,
> 
> _“You call me up, it’s like a broken record, saying that you heart hurts,”_
> 
> Everyone was silent, listening to Stiles singing. Everyone was shocked. Scott, who was standing backstage, almost forgot about Josh. He had known Stiles almost his entire life, and he never knew his best friend could sing like that. Though, no one was more shocked than Lydia. Who, every time she thought she had Stiles figured out, he surprised her with a new side to him.
> 
> Stiles was more nervous than he could stand, and so he closed his eyes, singing and playing they keyboard blindly. Hew couldn’t bare to look at anyone, and see them looking back.
> 
> _“He treats you so bad and I’m so good to you it’s not fair,”_ Stiles sang those words and involuntarily his eyes shot wide open and went straight for Lydia’s.
> 
> The beautiful strawberry red hair fell off her shoulders, as Lydia bowed her head, averting eye contact with the teenager on stage.
> 
> Somehow, finding a shitload of courage, Stiles kept looking at his crush while he sang,  _“and I’m stuck in the friendzone again and again,”_ but then he suddenly stopped.
> 
> He couldn’t finish the song, not after he saw Lydia running out of the theatre the way she did. He slowly backed away from the keyboard and as soon as he was backstage he ran out to the parking lot.
> 
> Every bad scenario that he could think of came rushing to his head, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe again. He bent down, his hands on his knees trying to will himself to breathe, but it didn’t work.
> 
> Stiles backed away against a wall, and he slid down, while heaving for breath. Suddenly, he heard her voice, “come on, Stiles! Breathe!”
> 
> Lydia was on her knees next to him, a worried expression on her face. She tried everything; she punched him, slapped him and shook him. Nothing worked. Eventually, she remembered something she had read in an article.
> 
> Quickly, she cupped Stiles’ face and crushed her lips against his. Her fingers found their way into his hair, massaging the scalp and rubbing soothing patterns into it.
> 
> Stiles could barely breathe, let alone kiss back. He tried to, as much as he could, but Lydia’s taste was too overwhelming. She tasted like strawberries and champagne and her scent was almost mesmerizing.
> 
> Finally, Lydia pushed back from the kiss, and Stiles was breathing again, “why’d you do that?” were his first words.
> 
> “I read somewhere that you could stop a panic attack by not breathing for a minute,” she replied, her head bowed, not making any eye contact.
> 
> “And?” Stiles asked. He didn’t really understand what that had to do with her kissing him.
> 
> Lydia looked up, and her gaze met Stiles’; she had tears in her eyes. “You stopped breathing when I kissed you,” she said softly, almost a whisper.
> 
> “Lydia!” Jackson’s voice came from behind them, and Lydia turned around to look at her boyfriend.
> 
> “Are you feeling better?” she asked Stiles once she had turned back to talk to him.
> 
> “Define better,” Stiles replied, but before he had a chance to add anything to that, Lydia was on her feet and walking back to Jackson, leaving him alone on the floor.
> 
> It was less than a minute later, when the door to the backstage of the theatre flew open, and a werewolf came running out of it. Allison and Scott followed, but he was too fast.
> 
> “Josh _was_ the werewolf!” Scott exclaimed as he slid down next to Stiles.
> 
> “Anything interesting happened while we were fighting for our lives?” Allison joked.
> 
> “I became a pop sensation.” Stiles replied sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like it hit that kudos button please, and let me know in a comment.  
> It's you who keeps me going.


End file.
